


Save me from paradise

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Good Uchiha Obito, Hokage Uchiha Obito, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Strip Search, Stripping, Suggestive Themes, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: When he was a child Obito had a dream: to create a better world. Today, Obito wears the same hat that four great ninjas wore before him and the world is still shit.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959256
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lybra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/gifts).



> The context of this fic is based on a little oneshot about Obito that I wrote called "My own way".  
> You can find this fic here:  
> [My own way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528580)  
> After that, they found Madara alive. He understood his plan was ruined and unplugged himself from the tree. Kushina became yondaime instead of Minato. Minato was never hokage. Obito became fifth hokage.

"Who's the lucky one?" Obito asks, staring at the bound prisoner. He is blindfolded. The rope that goes around his neck and crosses between his shoulder blades, immobilizes his arms to the body and his forearms to the back.

"You won't believe it," Kakashi says.

His old friend doesn't even bother to stop reading. Obito squints, knowing full well that Kakashi is just trying to make him think. In his head, he checks the list of S-rank criminals, trying to figure out which one matches that description.

"Let me see," Obito mumbles to buy time. "Too scrawny to be Hoshigaki Kisame or Kakuzu of the Hidden Waterfall. Who captured him?"

"Your cousin Uchiha Itachi put him in a genjutsu, Lord Fifth. He almost blew himself up by mistake,” Aoba says.

Obito immediately discards all the names in his head except one.

"Oh, so he's the third Tsuchikage student, the one who left his village three years ago."

Kakashi snaps the book shut and slips it into his vest pocket. "Stop giving him clues, Aoba."

Obito approaches the prisoner and removes the blindfold. His blue eyes stare into nothingness devoid of expression. He wonders when did such a young and handsome guy start going wrong. Obito frowns and kneels in front of the prisoner, then activates the Sharingan and undoes Itachi's genjutsu. Deidara's eyes focus on his. The boy grunts, struggling in vain.

"What is this!?" He yells and looks around.

"You are in Konoha, Deidara of Iwagakure," Obito says. "You are our prisoner now."

Deidara looks at everyone present one by one. When he goes back to stare at him, Obito holds his breath.

"Now I understand," Deidara hisses. "Pervert."

Obito raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You sent them because you saw my photo, you fell in love with me and you couldn't stop thinking about putting me on all fours, hm! Unfortunately for you, I am not into s and m."

Obito is speechless, his face pinks up. The rest look at him all wide-eyed. A jonin from the Hyuuga clan breaks the silence.

"Tch... is this how the third Tsuchikage taught you to address leaders from other villages? Because of people like you, your village has a bad reputation. Show more respect or you won't have a good time here!"

"Heh. Those who brought me here tied up like a pig, talking about respect. I am my own boss, I don't bow to any Kage, even though Lord Fifth here looks eager to ask me to kneel."

The jonin clenches his fists. Beside him, Aoba puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Fifth, I ask permission to teach him some manners."

Obito looks at the prisoner, who keeps trying to free himself by grunting and twisting.

"Listen Deidara, you're going to stay with us for a while and you're here because on the loose, you're a danger to the world," Obito says, moving away from him. "I'm going to pretend I didn't listen to your impertinences, just this once."

Outside, Obito hears him complaining to those who lead him to his cell for treating him too roughly. He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He hasn't been there an hour and the boy has already embarrassed him in front of everyone. Tomorrow everyone will know what happened.

A chuunin crosses his path and Obito stops him.

"Tell Morino Ibiki to prepare for an interrogation," he says and continues on his way.

Once in his office, Obito opens the filing cabinet with the missing ninja files and flips through the folders, looking for Deidara. He takes it out, closes the metal drawer and scatters all the papers on the desk. There are clippings from different editions of the bingo book in chronological order. Deidara's value went from five thousand ryo to almost fifty thousand in just three years. Sometimes he himself participated in the attacks. In others, other people used the bombs he made. Obito reviews all the incidents. Deidara doesn't seem to have a goal other than to create bombs and sell them to whoever will pay for them, even if they are rival groups. One of the reports comes from Sunagakure. Obito unfolds it and discovers that he was once captured by the village, but a day later he escaped right under their noses.

Somebody knocks the door.

"Lord Fifth? Aburame Muta is back from his mission,” one of the chuunins announces from outside.

Obito puts the clippings back in the folder and closes it.

"Send him in, please."

Muta bows and walks over to the desk, declining the invitation to sit down.

"Target removed," he says, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, I bring the proof."

A rotting finger and a huge ring still on it. Obito's stomach gives a nasty flip.

"Well done, Muta," he forces himself to say as he goes to look for the money left by the person who commissioned the mission. Obito hands him three wads of bills.

The Aburame Clan aren't friends of small talk. Obito thanks the gods for that when he sees him leave the office. It disturbs him to think that the man who commissioned that mission has the same last name as the murdered. Obito decides it's pointless musing over the reasons because it always makes him feel partially responsible.

Get the money, plan and don't overthink. The advice Minato-sensei gave him the day he found out they had chosen him as the next Hokage. Obito wasn't sure what it meant at the time but now he does.

Resigned for the umpteenth time to the ugly part of what was his childhood dream, Obito goes back to the folder with the information on the explosions guy from the Hidden Rock. The report of everything that happened in Suna lies on top of the other documents and there he remembers, when reading the name of Uchiha Rin, that she was there on a humanitarian mission after the attack. Obito makes a mental note to ask her later, according to the schedule on his desk, he has to go to the forensic clinic.

"Ugh..."

Obito purses his lips and tries to think of some excuse that spares him from going to possibly the place he likes least in the whole village. Immediately afterwards, he forces himself to stop thinking about weaseling out of his duty. Taking a deep breath, he drags the basket of unread mail across the desk and picks up the first letter.

* * *

Rin's face is already red with laughter. Obito crosses his arms, shaking his head.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is!" She replies.

"Not for me. Even genins giggle when they walk past me. It's not my fault that the prisoner said I look like I was about to ask him to—! Meh, forget it."

Obito watches her struggle to stop laughing, until she finally calms down.

"Sorry, I've had a difficult day. I needed to laugh a little, Lord Fifth,” Rin says and Obito gulps.

"If you think that everything is starting to be too much for you, I've already told you more than once that you can tell me and I'll put you on maternity leave," Obito responds, looking at the anthropomorphic lump on the stretcher covered with a white sheet.

"And I keep answering you that I know and that when that moment comes I'll tell you."

Obito grabs the end of the sheet, aware that he shouldn't pull.

"Sorry. I worry too much,” he says, lifting the sheet little by little.

Obito immediately regrets when he sees the girl's face, almost a child, with livid skin and a dull and unfocused eyes. Rin gives him a concerned look and Obito covers the body again.

"Is she part of the Kusagakure team?" He asks, trying to sound casual and not as if the sight has turned his stomach with memories of the third war. "I didn't know they were already here."

"They weren't that far away. I was about to start with her,” Rin says. "As soon as Shizune returned."

Obito looks at the wall and tries to forget what he has seen.

"Why were they sent on such a dangerous mission?" He mutters to himself, although he knows the answer. The missions in Kusgakure are cheaper, but the small village is less prepared. "It's ridiculous accepting such missions, no matter how well they pay."

"No one could have known." Rin grabs his forearm. Obito focuses on the silver Uchiwa fan that adorns her ring finger. "Everything seemed a lot less dangerous than it turned out to be." After a few seconds without being able to answer that, Rin takes a deep breath. "This is how things are, some leave and others come."

Rin strokes her bulging belly under the loose tunic and Obito wonders how she manages not to break.

"You're strong," he mutters. "More than me. I admire you."

"We all have—"

"Our strengths and weaknesses. I know," Obito completes the sentence he's heard from Rin so many times, just because he no longer knows what to do to get rid of the tragedy in the air. "I wonder if it's okay for a Hokage to have weaknesses though, but I know you're going to keep me the secret. Anyway, I'll let you get on."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rin asks, when he's already standing in front of the door.

Obito opens his mouth. "Oh. Yes. The prisoner. Did you find out anything else while in Suna?"

"Hm." Rin taps her finger on her cheek, staring at the ceiling. "Someone hired him, but they couldn't get much more out of him because he escaped, as you already know."

"Is it true that no one helped him?" Obito asks.

"It's hard to believe, but that's what happened. They stopped watching him for one second and then he wasn't there anymore,” says Rin. "He was storing clay somewhere on his body and with that clay he created a bird and flew away."

"I assume he was searched before that."

"I guess, but in that part of the Land of Wind everything is too dry to find kaolin. He must have had it all that time."

Obito stiffens, a dreaful idea pops up in his head. His eyes keep drifting to the white sheet and he's glad he can finally get away from it.

"Then, I better make sure he's not hiding any more clay. Best case scenario, he would escape again..."

Obito refuses to think of the worst. Nothing like that will happen to his village as long as he is Hokage.

"Oh, and Obito," Rin says and he turns his neck. "Give my husband a break. You keep sending him abroad. I've hardly seen him this month."

"Uh—" Obito rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I've been relying too much on Shisui's diplomacy skills lately. I promise to give him a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't finish this in time and told myself that I would do it as soon as I could. It was a very busy Tobidei week, more than other years because many more people *___* participated. But I didn't want to leave what I had written already. It's not finished and I don't know when I will. 
> 
> My idea was to write something erotic, but other issues emerged that had nothing to do with it and when I started to think that maybe I should have opted for something simpler and go straight to the important point, I didn't want to waste what I had written either. I think the introduction is fine. As I wrote, I realized that Obito might not be happy being Hokage and I wanted to talk about it. Those revolutionary ideas are there in his head. This Obito would never do what he did in canon, but he's not happy with the system and he's realized it's not as easy to change it as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

His bodyguards follow him as he leaves the building and goes back into the Hokage Tower. Obito finds himself craving some alone time so he can digest what he has just seen before fulfilling the rest of his obligations, even though he knows that won't happen any time soon.

He goes down to the dungeons, where a chuunin guides him towards the room behind the fake mirror. Kakashi is sitting there in a chair, apparently immersed in his reading, but Obito knows well that he is multitasking. Deidara is tied to the chair wearing anti-seal gloves. Ibiki paces around the room.

"What did Rin say?" Kakashi asks.

"Worrying and unpleasaint things," Obito mutters, moving closer to the glass.

"The usual, then."

"What's going on in there?"

"Ibiki started the rapport, you know, questions that require memory alternated with questions that require imagination. At the moment they're having a pleasant conversation, it even looks like they are getting along."

"The usual, then," Obito says.

"So," Ibiki says. "Imagine I pay you fifty thousand ryo to bomb Iwa. Would you accept?"

Deidara's gaze drifts to the right, then he grimaces.

"Hmm. No way,” he says. "For less than a million ryo I wouldn't even bother to reach into my bag of clay."

"You know a S-rank mission costs more or less that, right?"

Deidara rolls his eyes.

"Don't take me for an idiot, I know the price. As an artist, I earn an honest living just like anyone else,” he replies. "I am one of the few that has valuable knowledge about that village. If you want that, it is obvious that it won't be cheap."

Ibiki invades his personal space.

"Unfortunately for you, we don't negotiate with criminals, we could get all that knowledge out of you through mind invasion techniques right now."

"No one is going to bomb Iwa," Obito states. Kakashi looks at him slightly surprised. "He shouldn't have said that."

"Don't get touchy," Kakashi says. "You know what Ibiki is doing."

Obito leans against the glass frame and looks at Deidara.

“I could go down in history as the Hokage who tried to bring peace between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth and instead started the fourth ninja war."

"Obito, calm down."

There's a hundred thoughts inside Obito's head, all of them terrible. He sees the return of war to Konoha, his friends dying, his heart aching at the thought of carrying on fighting in a cycle of hate that never seems to end. He sighs.

"I'm sorry," Obito says. "Earlier I saw something I shouldn't have seen and..."

"Then I don't know what you're doing questioning me! Go read my mind if you are so good, hm!" Deidara barks. "Now you better put me back in my cell because I am not going to say another half word to you!"

Obito turns to Kakashi. Time to do what needs to be done.

“Rin told me that Deidara escaped from Sunagakure on a bird that he created with clay he pulled from somewhere. She thinks that they might have missed it. I'm going to do a strip search. I can't risk him deciding to put a bomb here.

Kakashi stands up. "Do you want me to do it?"

Obito shakes his head.

"I'll do it myself. I doubt the Tsuchikage appreciates otherwise with his own student."

"Onoki's student or not, Deidara is a rogue ninja who has ended up becoming an S-rank criminal faster than anyone before him," Kakashi says.

"Rogue ninja or not, Iwagakure is still a very proud village," Obito replies. "They need no better excuse to get offended. I am ready to respond to anything that happens to Deidara while he is in Konoha and ensure that at no time was he treated badly because of who he is or where he comes from."

Kakashi nods.

"Then I'll tell the boys to get him ready for you," he says, walking to the door. "I'll tell them to bring him clean clothes too."

"Thank you."

Obito stood alone in the dim light of the room, enjoying the moment of peace. In the next room, Kotetsu and Izumo are talking to Kakashi and he thinks that if Kakashi is doing so well reading those cheap love stories to cope, maybe he should follow his example. Obito sits for another minute, staring at the empty room through the glass. Then he takes a deep breath, gets up and goes out.

Deidara doesn't even look when Obito opens the heavy door and closes it behind him. On a bench against the wall, there's a new outfit. To break the ice, Obito clears his throat.

"Hello, Deidara."

"Oh, here comes the boss." The young man turns, glaring at him. Then Deidara grunts and runs towards him baring his teeth. Obito grabs his shoulders to avoid crashing against him. "Untie me now! I'm sick of being tied up!"

"Deidara."

"I can't even use techniques now! What is the point!? Does it turn you on to see me like this or what, hm!?" He yells, pushing and thrashing. Obito holds him tighter. "Get this shit off me!"

"Deidara," Obito speaks softly. "I'm going to untie you. Now, calm down."

Obito takes a kunai and cuts the ropes wrapped around Deidara's body and limbs.

"Please don't try anything or you'll force me to trap you inside a Genjutsu. I don't want to do that."

"And what do you want me to try?" Deidara rubs his arms, the tongues in his hand push against the material of the anti-seal gloves. "One of those... Veiny dead-eyed guys has already sealed all my chakra points."

"There are techniques to unseal sealed chakra points," Obito reminds him. "You might know some."

"They hurt a lot, hm, I don't know who would want to try."

"Iwa ninjas take pain well." Obito stops fiddling with his fingers inside the loose sleeve of his robe. "My priority right now is the safety of my village. That is why it would be good for you to understand that what I am going to ask you right now is necessary."

Deidara smirks and Obito wonders what he is thinking.

"I need to make sure you don't have clay hidden in your clothes or anywhere in your body," Obito says. "So if you have it, everything will be easier if you take it out now."

"Heh," Deidara licks his lower lips. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

Obito reaches out, showing him a gloved hand. "Come on, give me all the clay you have."

"Come get it if you want it so much, hm."

Obito takes a deep breath.

"Then we're going to have to do a strip search."

"Mmh... Sounds good. Take off my clothes, Lord Fifth."

Obito's jaw drops. He forces himself to close his mouth and gulps.

"No more teasing, please. Take off your shirt."

Obito watches as Deidara reaches back, grabs his blue-gray T-shirt and pulls up.

"It's sexy when you boss me around."

Deidara's torso is covered by a fishnet shirt that reveals his navel and abdomen. Obito stares at the tattoo on the left side of his chest until Deidara clears his throat.

"Please, carry on."

The fishnet shirt falls on top of the other, then the belt, sandals and trousers. Deidara takes off his underwear while looking into his eyes. Obito doesn't break contact.

"Watch all you want, hmm."

"Your forehead protector too. And the hair band."

Deidara rolls his eyes but obeys and Obito reaches out to take the heap of clothes and search them. He finds the first surprise behind the tin of the forehead proector: a small pocket with a thin slab of white clay. Holding it in his hand, he shows it to Deidara.

"Whoops," he says with fake embarrassment, "...I don't know how that got there."

Obito checks Deidara's t-shirt, inch by inch, then he does the same with his trousers and shoes. When he's about to grab his underwear, Deidara moans a little.

"You can take a sniff, hm. You look like you're dying to do it."

"Enough." Obito frowns, trying not to blush. He feels tempted to stop checking the garment but he knows he needs to make sure that nothing is hidden in there. After having a look against the light, he sees some small round objects inside the ruffled elastic band. "You had more after all."

"That's my emergency emergency clay." Obito rips the fabric out. "If you wanted me to spend the day naked on top of your office's table, you just had to say it."

Obito clears his throat as he tries to erase that mental image.

"We're giving you new clothes. Now bend over and shake your hair for me."

Deidara gives a slow, sensual curtsy and messes up his hair. Obito walks over and tries to look at the exposed scalp as Deidara's fingers separate each strand. Some small capsule-like objects fall to the ground. Obito rushes to take them.

"You're a walking clay mine." Deidara just giggles. Obito looks inside and behind his ears. "Straighten up."

When he looks into his nostrils, the guy lets out a grunt. "You think I sniff clay?"

"I've seen much weirder things than that in my life," Obito replies and nods to himself when he sees that there is nothing. "Now open your mouth, please. Stick out your tongue." Obito walks over and checks the inside of his mouth. "Raise your tongue."

Deidara leans close to him and as he lifts his tongue up, he licks Obito's chin, lips and nose. A split second later, Deidara is bent over, his right arm twisted back as Obito grabs his neck and wrist. Then Obito realizes that he has overreacted and exhales all the air he was holding.

"B-behave," he mutters.

"Be rough, hm," Deidara replies and pushes back, his bare ass brushing against him.

Obito releases him and steps back.

"Deidara," he begins, but he never completes the sentence. Obito doesn't want to intimidate him or make him feel vulnerable. "This is not a game. Turn around.” Obito's thoughts run wild. Maybe that is Deidara's goal, to scream at any moment and accuse him of being a pervert. By concentrating on that idea, Obito manages to keep his imagination at bay. "Spread your legs."

Deidara's plump buttocks don't make it easy for him. Obito doesn't look any longer than necessary before noticing something else. A scar on his lower back, maybe from a throwing star that got stuck there long ago.

"Are you going to look inside my ass?" Deidara spreads his butt cheeks, shaking his hips a little. "Think what might happen if I have clay in there, hm."

Obito was never good at turning down a treat. He reminds himself that the ass in front of him could unleash a war with the Country of Earth. He kneels in front of him and checks his feet, nails, and the space between his toes.

"Since you're down there, a diplomatic blowjob could improve the relationship between Konoha and Iwa, hm," Deidara says. "Imagine all the good things I could tell Onoki-sensei about the fifth Hokage."

Obito ignores him and stands up.

"Get dressed."

Deidara pouts a little.

"If you'd rather want me to suck you off-"

"No one is going to suck anyone off," Obito snaps, aware that he is as red as his hat. Deidara snorts and walks over to the folded clothes. "You're here for serious crimes, Deidara."

"Don't ask me to take you seriously," he answers, pulling on his new underwear.

Obito shakes his head, reminding himself that despite that perfect face and body, he's dealing with someone dangerous.

"Putting bombs isn't serious? What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. The whole world has a problem,” Deidara says, tying up the drawstrings on his gray linen trousers. "If you are a Kage and you don't see it, then you are part of it."

"Your bombs kill people," Obito responds, somewhat confused by Deidara's change in attitude.

"And who does your village kill? Your ninjas... who do they kill? Evil people? People who deserve it?" Deidara tucks his arms into his gray shirt. Obito narrows his eyes. He thinks about the ringed finger and the girl, and feels like a hypocritical failure despite having reached his life's goal. "Or those whom your paying customers want you to kill? Are my bombs what Konoha is afraid of? Or do you just not like that people are coming to me with their money instead of to you?"

Obito gapes.

"You see me as competition. That's why villages suck. All of them. And this one too.” Deidara groans and flaps his hands after several attempts to fasten a button with his anti-seal gloves on. Then he raises his head and looks at Obito. "Help me with this, hm."

Obito walks up to him and starts fastening the buttons.

"I shut your mouth," Deidara adds.

"I'm just trying to protect my people," Obito replies.

"Your business. Your employees. Your tools, hm."

"My friends," he mutters, buttoning the last button.

"I am the student of a Kage. Don't take me for a fool, I know how business works.” Deidara looks at his shirt. "Can you undo the top one? I dont like it like that."

Obito does as Deidara says and goes out to tell the chuunin that he's finished.

"Good evening, Lord Fifth, hm. We have to repeat this soon."

Obito just watches as they take him away and when he is alone, he picks up Deidara's belongings and leaves, thinking again about the finger, about the girl, about everything he has said. His mouth tastes like bile. He cannot be angry. He can't get mad at him because Deidara is right. Obito predicts a long sleepless night.


End file.
